


The Uncharted Map of You

by nocturnal_cannon



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Canon - Video Game, Come Swallowing, First Kiss, First Time, Gay, Gay Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Aqua/Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Twilight Town (Kingdom Hearts), riku is gay af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-11-18 17:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnal_cannon/pseuds/nocturnal_cannon
Summary: Riku is lonely on a solo mission as part of Mickey's guard while staying in Twilight Town - until Sora unexpectedly shows up with something on his mind.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is intended to take place about 2 years after the events of Kingdom Hearts III - so Riku, Sora and Kairi are 19-20 years old.

It happened gradually, naturally. 

As if every moment throughout our childhood and adolescence had led us to this moment. 

A rainy afternoon in Twilight Town, I guess the King had told him where I was holed up. I had been keeping out of the rain but restless when I received a message on my Gummi Phone. Snatching it up from the desk, I saw it was from Sora; “On my way over!” 

I hesitated, the apartment wasn’t too messy - I didn’t have many belongings there, but I straightened up the chairs and throw rug, suddenly self conscious. 

Footsteps on the stairs outside and a rap on the door. 

“Hey,” I opened it, controlling my surprise. “Gosh, you’re soaked.” 

Smiling anyway, Sora stepped in, dripping on the entranceway. “Ha, it’s ok,” he said. 

Something was off about him, he was reserved instead of bounding in with the energy of a golden retriever. 

“No Donald and Goofy?” I said, raising an eyebrow. “Let me get you a towel.” 

I retreated to the bathroom at the back of the apartment to grab a clean one. 

“I left them at the Bistro!” Sora called after me. 

“Here,” I tossed the towel to him when I crossed the floor back, he used it to muss his hair and swipe droplets from his jaw. 

“Thanks,” Sora let his eyes drift around the apartment. “Hey, this is a cute place!” 

“I think you mean ‘manly’,” I smirked. 

Sora laughed and chucked the damp towel back to me. The entranceway where we stood was crammed into the tiny kitchenette, a half wall opened onto the combined bedroom and living room. The walls were naked slats of lumber with stained hardwood floors. The desk where I had placed my phone faced out the window onto the town. There were two old, but plush, sitting chairs and the twin bed, also aging but added a cozy comfort to the place. 

“What brings you here?” I asked.

“Oh, you know,” Sora folded his hands behind his head. “We were in the neighbourhood, just keeping the darkness at bay and all that.” 

He dropped his hands, lifting his eyes from the floor to meet mine, they were lit like jewels. “When are you coming back home? We miss you.” 

We? My stomach did a little dance. Did he talk about me with Kairi? Or did Sora mean just himself, but was too shy to say “I”. I miss you too, so much, the words were behind my teeth. The thought of Sora and Kairi at home, without me, tormented me. Not only because I was bored out of my skull here, but because I could often picture them swimming together, laying on the beach, side by side. Were they spending nights together? 

“Me too,” I offered, still feeling weak from his words. “I’ll be home as soon as Mickey is done his business here. It shouldn’t be much longer.” 

Sora turned towards the oven and reached for the kettle. His arm brushed mine, the chilled rainwater transferring to my skin.

“Jeez, you’re freezing,” I muttered. He put on the burner flame under the kettle. 

“I’ll live,” he said in his usual singsong way. My height let me easily fling the towel around his shoulders. “Thanks,” he said, glancing up then dropping his eyes again. Was that a blush? Must be the cold. I shook my head. 

Abruptly, Sora’s arms were around my midsection, his clammy face tilted up to press against my neck. I froze, about to bring my arms around him, but I hesitated too long and he backed off. 

“Uh,” A lump sprung to my throat. I couldn’t look at him. “You can call me anytime, you know.” 

I shuffled over to the small stove on the far side of the apartment, used for heating the living space. I crouched in front of it, trying to focus on lighting the kindle within but my face itself was burning up. 

“Guarding the King is hard work, isn’t it?” Sora said to my back.

What was going on? Why were we both acting so strange? Sora had hugged me before, several times, but it was in a fit of exuberance and usually with other onlookers nearby, waiting for their hugs too. He often hooked his arms around mine and Kairi’s necks while we sat or walked on either side of him. But he was being so awkward tonight. Maybe it was me, I was too stiff and throwing him off. Maybe I made him feel bad for showing up on short notice. 

The fire was lit and kettle whistling, I made tea for the both of us. I turned from the kitchen with mugs in hand and noticed Sora’s jacket and shirt draped over the back of the easy chair. I was about to chastise him for getting it damp but I saw him seated in front of the fireplace, shirtless back glistening in the low light. 

“Aah,” he relaxed into the warmth, holding his hands out to the metal grate. 

I folded my legs next to him and handed him his mug. His body was still so slender, almost boyish looking, even after all this time. 

“You’re too skinny,” I remarked without thinking. “How do you even lift a keyblade?”

Sora laughed, his little tan belly puffing in and out. “You have to get me on your training regime, I keep telling you!” 

My mind was on hyper drive. I’ll train you to get into my bed, I thought, gracefully unable to speak again. My age must be getting the best of me, or the seclusion in this town while I worked with Mickey. Those thoughts weren’t normal for me, were they? I felt distinctly aware of how many clothes I was wearing compared to Sora. We’d been shirtless around each other before too, at the beach at home. But that was where we were meant to be half naked, was Sora meant to be half naked in my one room apartment in Twilight Town? I took off my jacket, uttering an “oof” noise as if I were too hot in front of the small fire. I glanced at him again from the corner of my eye, my friend, my best friend. I want you always. 

Sora talked of nothing for a while; how Kairi was, what the weather was like on the island recently. I blew on my tea. Eventually, I got up to shut the blinds on the windows as darkness fell, rain still pattering on the glass panes.

“Won’t Donald and Goofy be looking for you?” I asked, peering outside as if they could be there. 

“No, they’re not here,” Sora said. “I lied.”

I sat next to him again and pressed my brows together. “What?” 

“I didn’t bring them with me,” He shook his head. “I came to Twilight Town by myself.” 

“Why..?” Why would you lie? 

“This is so stupid,” Sora laughed once at himself and rubbed his forehead with his fingertips. “But I just couldn’t stop… thinking about you. I don’t know why. I felt like I had to come see you.” 

It was true, Sora and I had had preternatural moments where one of us could sense the other was in trouble, but he knew I was working with Mickey in town and I was fine. His head turned towards me, eyes lit again but not with worry for me, with a honeyed warmth. 

“I…” You’re great with words! My mind screamed. Very romantic! Say something! “I think about you all the time,” came out in a rush. “And Kairi,” Why did I add that? 

“But I mean, mostly-” I glanced down and saw that we were leaning inches away from each other. I could feel the fire’s heat radiating off his skin. He smelled like rain, dampening the woodsmoke smell from the fire.

“You,” I breathed.


	2. Two

“Riku,” his gaze didn’t break from mine. He closed the distance, I didn’t have to make the move. His lips were tender, slowly grazing over mine until they started to press more urgently. I cupped his face, it was soft and smooth, no stubble. I opened my mouth to his. He let me caress his tongue with mine and moaned, his spine going slack. His palms were on my thighs, over my shorts material, warm, sweating. 

We pulled away, dropping our hands and staring, dumbfounded. Did that really just happen? 

“I’m so happy you showed up,” I blurted. We both started laughing, I was grinning like an idiot. We reached out for each other again, smiles slipping off, replaced with panting. Sora pulled me down, his back pressed to the floor and me on top of him. His hands travelled into my t-shirt, lighting up my nerve endings. The muscles in my stomach jumped under his touch. I kissed him deeply, already so hard I might climax in my clothes. He was getting hard too, I could feel his length on my stomach. Simply knowing I was making Sora hard was exciting me to no end. 

I ran my hands down his sides until they met the waistband of his pants and didn’t hesitate to pull them down. They came off his slim hips easily, he wriggled and kicked them all the way off. 

He wrapped his legs around my waist and feigned a pout, “This isn’t fair,” He said and began tugging on my shirt. I tore it off, probably too enthusiastically, but I couldn’t wait. I didn’t care if I needed to rip all my clothing in half to get them off of me. My shorts went down quickly too.

I leaned on one arm over Sora, he unabashedly looked over my body, my other hand still on my shorts. 

“Wow,” he exhaled. 

Sora… wanted me too? I rolled onto the ground next to him and gathered him in my arms. Intense heat was coming off him and the smoothness of his skin on mine for the first time - the feeling was unreal. He wrapped his free arm and leg around me, pulling me even closer, our erections grinding against each other. I kissed his temple, growling into his hair as he gently rocked his hips. I cradled his head with my hand as he whimpered into my neck. 

“Sorry,” I said as I pulled away, starting to stand up. “The floor is probably hurting you.” 

I put out my hand to help him up. His face was red under the golden tan. He started to rise but noticed the head of my erection bobbing near his face, lifted his eyes to mine. 

“Sora,” I said with a note of warning. “You don’t have to-”

He licked his lips and closed his mouth around the head, sliding down the shaft. I think I died in that moment. Died and went to the realm of darkness, then shot directly to the top of Mount Olympus. My head titled back and my hands were on him, anywhere on him. His lips pumped back and forth, it was too hot, too wet. His velvet tongue rubbed my head. My breath caught in a knot in my chest, I suddenly jerked away, spurting over his shoulder onto the floor. I clutched his head to my thigh, slightly bent over and trying to catch my breath again while the last globs eked out of me. Slightly embarrassed, but thankful I hadn’t cum down his throat without warning. He started to kiss his way up my body, smiling a little, I pulled him up by the wrist and kissed him deeply again. 

“That was too much,” I huffed into his ear. 

I picked him up, his legs wrapping around me again, I slid my hands around his buttocks. I carried him to my bed, he was so light I could have easily thrown him onto the mattress but I carefully laid him down. I folded over with him, his legs still locked around my waist. He reached for me to engage in a kiss again.

“Sora,” I halted his hand. “Is this why you came here tonight?” 

“Of course!” His arms flopped to his sides, exasperated, and he rolled his eyes up. “Is that alright with you?” 

Starting to laugh, I said, “You don’t know how long I’ve waited for you!” 

He made a grab for my face again, “Tell me how long.” 

I kissed him softly, then hard. He ground his peach-fuzzed butt against me, I was already getting half chubbed again. I had to, and wanted to, return the love to him though, so relinquishing his lips, I moved to his neck, onto his nipples where I licked and bit down benignly. His mewling noises of pleasure sent chills up my spine. This was all an amazing wet dream I was about to wake up from, right? 

“It was a life time,” I looked up from his stomach, then dipped my head to his member, licking it lengthwise then playing my tongue over his head. Sora audibly gasped. I moaned onto his dick, closing my lips, wetted with saliva and rubbing them over the head. Mouth open again, I plunged down over his full length. Sora made a surprisingly loud noise. Oh, was he going to scream for me? His voice drove me on, I pumped up and down on his shaft, which grew even more rigid. He came faster than I had, I clamped my mouth down over his cock and my hands over hips. He tried to push me off like I had done to him, but I wanted him. I wanted to swallow every last drop of him, just because it was him. He did cry out but wasn’t quite screaming yet. 

I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand and crawled up to him, he had a pained expression as he fought to catch his breath. 

“Oh gods,” he pined. 

I laughed a little again, burying my face in his hair. Hercules must have had him saying that. I wiped his brow, watched him regain composure and open his eyes, gazing back at me. 

“So you like me?” He asked, in his obtuse way that was always infuriatingly adorable.

“Don’t be a fool,” I couldn’t stop laughing. “I always have.” 

“Since when?” He wrinkled his nose in feigned disbelief. 

“Since we were little kids,” I touched his hair again. “As far back as I can remember. I always thought you knew but… you didn’t care.” 

He shot up on one elbow, “I didn’t know! You always look like a statue.” 

“Not in front of you,” I said, wrestling him back down. “Only you.” 

“I wanna headbutt you,” he grumbled. “I wish you told me.” 

I pressed my forehead against his, pretending to growl. I relaxed onto the bed with him. 

“I’m never letting you leave,” I placed one hand on his face. “I can’t stop touching you.” 

“Don’t stop,” he mumbled, closing his eyes again. 

My hand drifted near his mouth and he sucked in my fingertip. I stared fixated as he sucked on it, then let it out with a pop. I was definitely hard again. He hooked his free leg around me a second time, I wasn’t sure if that was an invitation but I went for it anyway. Bringing my hand down his back, brushing his buttocks with my knuckles, I pressed the finger he had just sucked against his opening, ringing it with saliva. Sora’s jaw dropped down and he arched against me. His hole was pert and tight, not at all ready for full on penetration. I pressed my fingertip inside it, he moaned loud enough for any neighbours to hear. I had to stifle a manic chortle, even then. In my raunchiest dreams, I had never imagined Sora would be so vocal. 

While he bucked in small motions on top of my finger, he reached down to stroke my erection and it was my turn to moan. I tilted my head down to kiss him, my body becoming enflamed once more. I moved so his legs were thrown over my shoulders and I could lift his hips towards my head. He stared at me questioningly as I titled his hips up and used my thumbs to press his cheeks down. I pressed my wet tongue against his hole and he cried out again, “Riku!” 

Both our bodies shuddered. I pushed my tongue inside, my saliva sliding under his balls, wreathing his erection. I stroked it with one hand, continuing to lick and tickle his hole. His mewling grew to cries and came again into my hand, pushing his buttocks against my face. I cleaned my face off on the sheet discreetly and crawled back up to the head of the bed. He planted his butt against my cock crying, “Please.” 

I growled, “No, stop,” I kissed him, though I wanted it badly. He was still slippery and I could perhaps press the head into him easily, “I’ll just hurt you. Maybe tomorrow night.” 

He whined, removing his hips, licking his hand and stroking me with that instead. 

“You don’t have to, Sora,” I said, again. 

“I want to,” He murmured to me. “Can you cum again?” 

My ears burned, “Oh, yes.”

He pushed me flat on my back and slithered downwards, closing his mouth over my head while meeting my eyes. I couldn’t breathe, had I wanted to. He was arched, his round butt visible behind his hair, the sight of it made me harder. The skin on my cock was starting to get a bit raw, but I liked the sting of his saliva and lips on it in a way. I couldn’t control myself as I thrust into his mouth when I climaxed. He coughed once and let my load leak out of his mouth onto the bed. 

“Oops, sorry,” He looked up at me, wiping his lip on his knuckles.

“No, I’m-” I was suddenly bashful. I pulled him back up to me and embraced him, kissing him slowly all over his face.


	3. Three

He fell asleep in my arms, I could tell when it happened by his deep breathing. It was hard for me to sleep, unused to having another body in my small bed. And it felt like a dream already to have the brunette there, tucked in under my chin. The morning light eventually woke me, the sun almost fully up. I cursed under my breath and rolled out of bed. Had to get ready for work. 

After brushing my teeth and showering, I emerged from the bathroom in my work uniform. Sora was still asleep, on his side with his naked back to me. I woke him by pressing a kiss in between his shoulder blades. He groaned and turned over, opening his eyes to slits. 

“You’re beautiful in the morning,” I whispered to him. He was. The golden light lit up his skin and hair, set them shining.

“You mean, manly,” he echoed my joke from the night before. We snickered. 

“I have to go,” I said in a low voice. 

“Call in sick,” he flopped his arm over the side of the bed. 

“The King’s guard can’t call in sick,” I chortled. “Will you wait for me? I’ll be home by 6.” 

“I’m not done with you yet,” he managed to be devilish, even this early in the day. “I’ll wait.” 

I pressed kisses into his neck, his lips. “Thank you. Go back to sleep.” 

I glanced at his inert body one more time before shutting the apartment door behind me. I could have skipped to Mickey’s hotel, next to the town hall. So last night hadn’t been a dream or fantasy, it was real. Sora and I had really… done all that together. Aqua was already waiting outside Mickey’s room, hands folded patiently. 

“Good morning,” she called to me. “The King is almost ready.”

“Great,” I said, my mind miles away. We escorted Mickey to the town hall boardroom, the delegates were served coffee and pastries. The scent was maddening, us guards would be offered them on our individual breaks but the work day was already crawling by at a snail’s pace. I shifted from foot to foot. Eventually Terra strode in to relieve Aqua for her break and they would switch positions; Terra would take her place with me inside while Aqua resumed the exterior guard post. 

I couldn’t focus on the meeting at hand, the discussion was on budgeting and expanding the pathways between worlds - dead boring. The events of last night kept playing in my head, in delicious detail. I could slow down the interesting bits in my imagination, play them over and over. I couldn’t stop myself, I held my half boner down by putting my hands in my pockets, though that was a distinctly unlike proper guard behaviour. Heartless could have busted down the door and they would have taken me out immediately.

“Are you ok?” Terra shot to me from the corner of his mouth, standing a few feet away. 

“Yeah, I just have something to do after work that’s on my mind,” I said, pulling my hands back out and shaking my head. 

“What?” Terra said. God, why was he asking? 

“I’m just-” Sora was making me utterly inarticulate, even from a distance. “Picking up an order from the Bistro.” 

“Oh, nice.” Terra whispered back. “We’ll go with you.” 

_We_ being Aqua and himself. “Sure,” I said, pressing my lips into a smile. 

Leon, the fourth and last member of the King’s guard staffed on this trip, came in to relieve me. I texted Sora while I ate quickly on my break. The coffee gave me a pleasant, excited buzz. 

_What are you doing?_

__

__

_**Just laying around naked, waiting for you ;) ;)** _

__

__

Don’t tease me. 

_**I love it so.** _

I stopped myself from firing back, _I love you so_. I didn’t want to come across as a lovesick teenager or something. Even though I had known Sora most of my life, and I knew I did love him, it was too soon to say it. I had to keep this going for as long as I could. The idea of Sora leaving me alone here again, going back home without me, made a pain in my chest twinge. 

_Back to work now._

__

__

_**Boo.**_

I took the last shift of guarding the front exterior, Leon at the rear, Aqua back inside the boardroom with her beau. I paced restlessly for most of the afternoon. The sexy replays had mostly receded by then, replaced by plans on how I would wiggle away from the others after work. I didn’t want them to know about Sora, I had some guilty feeling that he wasn’t supposed to be there. But what was really the harm in them knowing? Mickey knew Sora well too and probably wouldn’t mind that he was here. The sun began to dip lower, finally the day was drawing to an end. The four of us escorted Mickey back to his hotel, where Leon stayed on post with him. 

“Riku,” Mickey turned to me before we left. “Is everything ok? You seem tired today.” 

“I am tired, your Majesty,” Grateful he gave me an out for my strange behaviours. “I didn’t get a good sleep last night, I was tossing and turning.” 

“Well, rest up tonight!” Mickey chirped. “We can’t have you falling asleep on your feet.” 

“My apologies, your Highness.” 

“Ready to go?” Terra asked me outside the hotel. 

“Absolutely,” I answered. The three of us easily jumped onto the back of the street tram as it approached, rode it down the street and leaped off in front of the Bistro. Dinner patrons were already seated on the outdoor patio, enjoying the evening. 

Olette was working the hostess stand inside at the front of the restaurant. 

“Hey, guys,” she said cheerfully. 

“Hey,” I said. “Can I get, um, a quail to go?” That should be enough food for the two of us tonight.

“Sure thing!” she started jotting down our orders on a notepad. 

After the other two had placed dinner orders, Terra turned to me. “I thought you had something special pre-ordered.” 

“Oh,” I feigned a short laugh. “No, sorry.” 

He and Aqua were unabashedly holding hands. _God, get a room you two._ They probably did have a room. And they were probably tearing it up last night too. How would they react if I were holding hands with Sora, their good friend, in front of them? My Gummi phone buzzed.

_**On your way? Xxxxxxxx** _

__

__

_Be there soon_ , I typed back. 

“Who’s that?” Aqua asked, gesturing at the phone. _Why were they so nosey today?_

“Uh, just Sora,” I said. Too dumb to make up something inconspicuous on the spot. 

“Oh, how is he?” Aqua brightened.

“He’s perfect,” I said too quickly. “I mean, he’s fine.” 

After about 15 minutes, a staff member of the kitchen brought my order in a box out to me. 

“Thanks,” I said, then turned to my coworkers. “Gotta go.” I bolted out the front doors, leaving Aqua and Terra stuttering in my wake. I tucked the box under my arm like a football, and I _ran_. Inside my apartment, Sora was puttering in the kitchen, shirtless. No words spoken, I dropped the box on the counter and crossed to him, reaching out. Our lips met, they folded on top of one other as if moulded to do so. Warmth flooded my veins, the nervous shakiness I had suffered all day melted from my body. When our lips finally broke apart, I held him to me, pulling his head against my chest. Aware that we stood in front of the kitchen window but I didn’t care. The only thing that mattered was that I could hold him, finally, my best friend and now lover. 

_I missed you_ , didn’t seem like an adequate phrase. _My body called to you every second I was gone_ , may have been a bit mellow dramatic but it was the truth. 

“What did you bring me?” Sora’s arms slid from around me. He opened the box, revealing the steaming bird surrounded by roasted vegetables. “Mmm!” 

I brought out plates and we divided up the meal, Sora used a fork to savagely rip meat off the bones and drag it onto his plate. We sat across from one other, methodically chewing. When I met his eyes, I blushed. We were both forcing ourselves to act casual but could see last night’s events replaying behind both our eyes. But Sora’s expression was mostly unreadable - for once. He was hiding his feelings well behind a blue-eyed mask. He tried to make small talk with me about work but I didn’t care to relive that horrible day again.

“It was dead boring, always is.” My voice may have snapped, maybe too aggressively. “What did you do all day?” 

“Not much, really,” Sora stared for a moment then shrugged off my tone. “Scrounged for snacks in your cupboard. I tried to watch the movie on the projector down there from the window, but it’s not the best view from up here.” 

My shoulders sagged. Sora wasn’t the type to be kept cooped up, not even close. I sensed his impending unhappiness, and doubts of his feelings about last night began to creep up my neck. The memories of Sora taking me into his mouth suddenly made me supremely embarrassed and uncomfortable. Did he regret it? Was he disgusted?

I couldn’t hold onto the facade anymore and blurted, “How do you feel? About what happened last night?” _About me._

“I-” Sora’s face and neck suddenly shot up in flames. He searched the table for what he was trying to say. “It was amazing.” When he finally met my gaze again, there were tears standing in his eyes. 

I dashed to him, throwing myself down to his feet and placing my head in his lap, circling my arms around him. He pulled my head up to look at me, my heart was shuddering like a racehorse’s. 

“I like you so much,” he muttered. “It’s scaring me a little.” 

“I know,” I grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckles. The relief washed over me, he did still like me. “Maybe we should slow down a bit.” 

“This happened so fast,” he said. “I mean, I know I came here with the intention of confessing to you or something, but I didn’t know… what ultimately would happen.” 

“I’m sorry,” I choked. “I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have pushed you so far.” 

“No, you didn’t,” he caressed my face. “Trust me, I wanted to do it.” He laughed lightly, “You’re actually the one who stopped me last night, remember?” 

My face burned again. “Oh yeah,” he was right. I had to shake off these doubts. I was just so accustomed to hiding my feelings for him, this would take some getting used to. 

“Let’s just talk tonight, we can cuddle each other to sleep. No pressure,” I said, standing up. When I looked to Sora’s face again, he was pouting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I wasn't planning on writing this fic past the second chapter, but I'm having too much fun writing it!


	4. Four

He leaned down to me, kissing my lips with his hands on my head. His lips were a bit slippery with the oil from the meal. He smelled good, fresh - he had showered while I was gone. And it was an unbelievable turn on when he engaged me like this, when he made the first move. He forced my mouth open with his tongue and I groaned, sliding my hands up his thighs to his butt. His tongue slid over mine, pressing so deeply that our teeth scraped against each other. 

He broke the kiss, “I didn’t wait for you all day to just cuddle.” His tone was dark and serious, one I had hardly ever heard in my life. Was this Sora or Venitas kissing me? 

The chair creaked, Sora slid from it onto my lap, straddling me on the floor. Still kissing me, his hands got to work on the buttons of my shirt. The thought did cross my mind - that maybe I should be responsible and tell him to slow down but no part of me really wanted that. Especially the part straining against the zipper of my pants. I leaned back on my hands, giving him more room to remove my clothes. He drew back too, looking me over. My shirt was hanging open, I could feel my face flush and I was panting for breath. 

“Yum,” he uttered, staring at my chest. Tracing my collar bone with a finger tip, he teased my hot skin, running slowly over my nipples and back up to my neck. I closed my eyes, breath hitching. He stood up suddenly, I opened my eyes to see him whipping down his shorts before he plopped back onto my lap. He shoved me down, hard. My elbows weren’t locked but I wouldn’t have resisted anyway. I looked up at him, sitting up and straddling me again. _Naked Sora is on top of me_ , my brain screamed. _NAKED SORA IS ON TOP OF ME_. My jaw dropped slightly, I could see every detail of him and I was salivating. He began to shimmy down, grasping the waistband of my pants in one hand and the zipper in the other. My erection sprang out and before I knew what was happening, Sora was wetting my head in his mouth. I cried out in surprise. It popped back out, Sora sat up smirking at me. He had repositioned himself so his cheeks hugged my cock. I lifted my hands to wrap around his waist, but he slapped them back down. 

“What?” 

He just glared at me. Ok, he wanted to be dominant, I got the picture. He leaned forward, planting both hands on my chest and gyrated up and down, stroking me with his fuzzy, soft ass. I moaned again, pressing the back of my head into the floorboards, trying to concentrate on keeping my hands down. Stopping the motion, Sora got up on both knees, reaching behind himself he wrapped his hand around my dick and positioned the tip between his ass cheeks. He lowered himself slightly so that the head was pressed directly to his entrance. 

“Sora, wait.” My hand shot out to grasp his forearm. I didn’t let him slap me away this time. “It’s going to hurt you if you keep going. Badly.” 

“Why do you keep stopping me?” He tried to hide his devilish smirk with a feigned pout but it was weak. He pressed down even harder with his pelvis and it took every bit of strength I had in me not to thrust upwards. But still, I didn’t penetrate the puckered opening. 

“See? Let me warm you up more,” I pulled him down for a kiss. Just when he seemed to relax into it, he jerked away and stood up. 

“Fine,” he said, walking away from me. I leaped to my feet too. He checked over his shoulder to make sure I was following and slapped his own ass. I had to stifle the manic giggle in my throat again. He slid stomach down onto my bed, back arched like a cat. He was looking at me coyly from under his hair, arms extended. I filed that sight away to revisit the next time I was lonely and pining for him. I pounced, biting into his thigh and buttock, heard him cry out for me. I moved on from there, licking and sucking his balls then drove my tongue into his hole. He muffled his groans with the pillows, arching even more against my mouth. When I reached around to grasp his erection he stopped me, pulled me up to the head of the bed with him. I laid on my side so we could face each other. The sun had nearly set, throwing us into shadow. He ran one hand over my chest, slowly and almost lazily, eyelids lowering. Was he falling asleep? Suddenly he pinched my nipple, hard. It was my turn to cry out. He moved his other hand so he could rub and pinch both at the same time. 

“You like that, hm?” The dark Venitas voice was back. He flicked one of my nipples, swollen now. 

I lunged for him, biting his lower lip. Sora growled against the bite, wedging one thigh in between mine. I hadn’t seen what he was doing, but suddenly I felt his fingers at my hole. My eyes bulged, I couldn’t conceal my expression of shock. Sora laughed at me, then leaned in closer to nip playfully at my neck. I saw what this night was going to be - he wanted to be the dominant one and wasn’t about to let me get my way. He had snaked his hand down to slide between my legs, which he held apart with his own in between them. My hands dropped with shock, I had never in all my fantasies thought of Sora penetrating _me_. I had always pictured myself thrusting into him; on my mattress, on the floor, in the shower, in alleyways… He removed his hand briefly to suck on his fingers, then just as quickly, he had one finger inside me up to the second knuckle. I couldn’t move, I knew my mouth was gaping in shock. My eyes rolled back as he wriggled his wet finger in and out, adding a second one. I moaned out loud, distantly aware that he slid further down my body, angling his fingers deeper. I felt his breath on my stomach before his hot mouth overwhelmed my cock again. It was drippingly wet with saliva, too hot to bear, and that sensation on top of being speared by his hand was the most mind-blowing thing I had yet to experience. 

I disappeared into the sensation, I felt like dying again. I wanted to scream as I came but it was almost as if was beyond that point. Beyond breathing. I came half in his mouth and half on his face, though I had no sense of that until I started coming to back to earth. 

He had hardly let me catch my breath when he said darkly, “My turn.” 

Sora grabbed me by the hip and turned me all the way over onto my stomach. He knelt, lifted my ass end up to meet his boner, rock-hard. 

“What are you doing?” I panted, face down.

He spat, nearly bullseye, onto my asshole. I turned my head to watch him use one hand to press his erection down, the head slipping against my taut hole. 

“Is this ok?” His voice shifted back to normal for a moment, breaking character. 

I hesitated, perhaps just for decorum, because I wanted that deep sensation back already, even though I had just emptied my balls seconds ago. I felt a bit self-conscious too, it wasn’t completely dark yet and I’m so pale that I practically glow anyway. I knew I could flip Sora around, demand that I had to top for our first time, I had the physical strength to overpower him but that would be insincere. He was here and I wanted him, any which way he was willing to give to me. 

“Yes,” I said, licking my lip, still watching him. He pushed slowly, giving me time to expand but it was agony. His testes grazed mine as his pubic hilt met my buttocks. 

“Oh my god,” I groaned, eyes squeezed shut now. Sora pulled back slowly, I wanted to scream again. It hurt a bit but not more than how much I loved the feeling. The slight sting heightened it. He spit again on his cock as it slid out of me, not all the way though, before he plunged back. I let out an open-mouthed cry, Sora curiously quiet now that he was the one in charge. He only groaned deep in his throat as he gradually built up pumping speed. My legs started to quiver and I bit down on the bedsheet, muffling my voice. 

Sora’s moaning grew louder and I peeked at him, his head was titled back. He began to put his whole body into his thrusting, his hands firmly on my hips, pulling and pushing me with his motions. He pumped his seed inside me, crumpling over my back, a cry escaped him. He softened and pulled away, dropping onto the mattress beside me. I wasn’t sure if I should reach out and hold him or let him try to big-spoon me. 

_So that was it_ , I thought, looking him over. Our first time, and it had gone exactly the opposite of my expectations. But still amazing. He flung his arm over me and I kissed his nose, that strange feeling of embarrassment coming back. 

“We’re disgusting,” he said in his regular, Sora voice. 

I was still confused. “What?” 

“Take me to the shower.” 

I did. I brushed my teeth while he stood under the water, then joined him. His cum leaked out of me, drooling down the back of my thigh. I held him, he looked exhausted. He leaned away from me to look into my eyes. I bent my head to meet his lips, sliding my hands up to cradle his face. We stood there for a long time, pressed together in a single kiss. I tried to convey everything I felt with the press of my lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot about this story for a little while lol. Sorry for the long wait!


	5. Chapter 5

Despite his previous domineering attitude, he fell asleep in my arms. My asshole stung, but I kept kissing his hair, smoothed and wet from the shower, until I fell asleep too. 

I didn’t want to go to work again the next morning. I peeled my body from his and got ready. He woke up to see me off, grabbing me by the neck and pulling me in for a deep kiss. I couldn’t help but moan. The sensation brought all of the previous evening back to me. 

The cool air outside wrapped around me. I knew I was being cheesy, but I couldn’t stop smiling. I closed my eyes and paused on the landing before my apartment door. I wanted to stamp everything I felt in that moment into my memory. The fresh dew smell on the breeze, the full feeling in my chest. Sora’s jewel-bright eyes at twilight, drawing me closer to him. His expression taking in my bare chest. I needed to bottle this feeling, this deep love I held onto, so I could open it and bathe in it whenever I needed him. 

Opening my eyes, I saw a woman walking below glance up at me. Oh God, could she tell? That I had just lost my virginity or something? Wasn’t I totally changed now and it would be obvious to everyone, including my colleagues? I attempted to straighten out my uniform and hurried down the steps and onto Mickey’s hotel. I wiped the smile from my lips as I approached Terra. He silently nodded to me. We waited for Mickey to appear with Aqua leading the way. 

“Riku,” Mickey said to me in way of greeting. 

“Good morning, your Highness,” I made a slight bow and we stepped into formation around him. 

The day passed much in the same way as the last, though the picture of Sora impatiently cooped up in my apartment made me anxious. When the meetings finally ended for the day and we walked out of the Town Hall, I nearly tripped over myself. He was waiting for us outside on the street.

“Sora,” my voice was raised. 

Mickey walked into my back and butt as I had stopped dead in front of the procession. Mickey let out his bubbling laugh and said, “Well, hi there, Sora!” 

“Your majesty!” Sora was grinning. He tossed his keyblade up then caught it by the hand grip. 

“What are you doing here?” 

All of the moisture in my mouth vanished. What was he about to say? 

“Just visiting,” Sora mused. “Ya need another addition to your entourage?” 

“There couldn’t be a better addition! And if you’re in town anyway, then why not?” Mickey started walking forward again with Sora at his side. 

Aqua reached out and touched Sora’s back. He turned and slapped hands with her and Terra. 

“Aren’t you going to say hi to your best friend?” Aqua smiled at me. 

“Hi,” I shot out flatly. 

“What’s wrong? You’re being extra serious today.” 

“I’m just… surprised,” I said. 

After we dropped Mickey off, Aqua coerced me into having dinner with the other three at the Bistro. Little did she know it was our first double date. 

“So, what actually brought you here?” Terra inquired. 

“I needed to check up on Riku,” Sora turned his eyes on me and smiled as if he were joking. 

“Thanks, buddy,” I said through gritted teeth. Shit, this was getting weird. 

“Keyblade wielders can form very strong bonds,” Aqua said. Her knowing smile made my back stiffen. She touched Terra’s hand on the table. 

We managed to make it through the rest of the meal without much more bumbling. Aqua and Terra told Sora about the job and what to expect.

“See you at work tomorrow,” Aqua said as we parted outside the Bistro. 

We turned away and walked in the direction of my apartment. “You’re being weird,” Sora whispered. 

“I know,” I hissed. 

“Should we just tell them?”

“What?”

“That we’re together now?” His voice was still low. 

“Are we together?” I teased. Sora placed his fingers into my hand but I lightly slapped them away. I was so embarrassed but I didn’t want to be. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and press my nose into the shell of his ear but I was too afraid to do so. 

“It’s dark,” Sora glanced over his shoulder. “No one will see.” 

“Alright,” I muttered, snatching his hand back. We held on until reaching the iron staircase to my place. He pinched my bum as I ran up ahead of him.

“Stop!” I growled, face inflamed. I ran faster. I got to the front door well before him, darted inside and snapped it shut before he could make it. 

“Hey!” He struggled with the door knob then tapped on the window. 

“Ha ha,” I mocked while trying my best to look evil at him from inside. 

“Let me in, jerk!” He pushed as hard as he could but I had my whole body weight against the door. 

Finally, I stepped back and allowed him to fall in. I grabbed him by the shoulders before he could hit the ground and levied him against the kitchen wall. He was laughing and breathless. We were acting like teenagers again. I never kissed him when we were that age, but I could now. I pinned him with my hips and leaned in. He obediently stayed flat against the wall and wrangled his grin as my lips approached. I could feel his smile through the kiss and smiled back, close-lipped. I unpinned him and gently put my arms around him. He sank in, his chin hooked on my shoulder. The words clustered behind my teeth, desperate to leap forward. _I love you._


End file.
